(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical implements and more particularly to a percussion implement for impacting a percussion instrument, such a a drum.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Percussion instruments require the use of beaters to effect vibration of the head stretched over a generally cylindrically-shaped body constituting a drum or percussion instrument. Such beaters usually include paired unitary wooden members, brushes comprised of fine wire members, etc. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,527 to Pruit, there is disclosed a beater formed of a cluster of wooden rods secured together at one end and free of restraint at the other end to form a brush-like beater member to obviate certain disadvantages of fine wire brushes of the prior art. Such beater member employed rods of from 0.1 to 0.187 inches in diameter collected in a plastic handle member. While such beaters member provided a resonating sound as a function, inter alia, of rod length and sizes, etc., such beaters provided a specific sound effect.